


Don’t mess with me!

by moodogs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominance, Erotica, Lemons, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Submission, adult, one shots, solangelo, submissive!nico, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodogs/pseuds/moodogs
Summary: Nico always messes with Will. Will accidentally discovers his daddy kink
Relationships: Solangelo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Don’t mess with me!

"Hey!" Will yells at me, "I told you not to mess with me!"  
Will has been upset since I keep using shadow travel to win capture the flag. He's super cute when upset, so I'm obviously not gonna stop doing it.  
"Well maybe if you weren't so bad at capture the flag I wouldn't have to!" I yell back. I walk up to him and pull him in by the collar. He's standing in the shade which means the perfect opportunity to shadow travel us into my cabin. "Or maybe you should make me stop messing with you." I whisper the second we appear in my cabin.  
I pull Will back towards our beds. He places his hands on my waist and walks with me. "You really have to stop doing this."  
He grins.   
"If you want it to stop, I just told you to make me, dIdn't I?" I tease.  
Will grins and forcefully kisses me. "Maybe I should. Then you'd understand who's boss." He starts to strip in front of me, so I do the same.  
I smile nefariously as we stand in our boxers. "When do I ever listen?" I tease while removing my pants.   
"You usually listen when I get your ass red enough." He smiles back. "After all, you don't like it when I show you I'm in charge, but it's either a spanking or no lube. Your choice."  
Dang, when did he get so... naughty? I've always felt our sex life was tame but this is different. This is... hot. I place my hands on his hips and whisper in his ear. "I actually love it when you spank me, I'm just really good at hiding it."  
"Well," will whispers while biting my neck, "maybe show it this time or else I won't do it again. You hear me baby boy?"  
I blush at his sudden display of dominance. "Yes... daddy." I blush even harder at my own joke but will likes it because he grabs my ass and rubs it.  
"Good boy. Now take off my underwear. Daddy wants you to suck his dick for him."   
I get on my knees in front of his crotch. I've done this many times, but with the way he's acting, this time feels different. I like it though.  
I pull down wills pants. I'm surprised he's completely hard. Normally it takes a while for that because we haven't found each other's kinks yet, but I think I accidentally found his biggest one.   
I take Wills cock in my hand, stroking it to get it as hard as possible. When I lick a stripe up the shaft and finally insert the head into my mouth, he moans like I've hit the jackpot.   
"Good boy. That's my good boy." He moans while slowly moving his cock in and out of my mouth. "I don't know why being such a dom is a huge turn on but it is, gods damnit." He breathes.   
I take his cock out of my mouth. "Well normally I'm usually the dom until you spank me but that only lasts a few minutes bc you're a wimp."   
Will grins as I take him in my mouth again. "But I'm not the one on the floor." He moans again. "Now keep sucking."  
I suck him off for a few minutes, then he picks me up, gives me a big kiss, and pushes me onto one of the beds.   
Will walks over, positions us just right, and pulls of my pants and boxers. "Are you gonna let me have fun with you or are you gonna try and be in charge again?" He asks mischievously.   
"No," I answer, my face as red as a rose, "I guess you can be in charge.."  
"I think you like it when I'm in charge."  
"I do not. I just like seeing you happy."  
Will grabs my exposed cock and strokes it in his hand gently. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Haha, okay, baby boy."   
I try to stifle my moan, but it slips out. Unfortunately for me, Will notices.  
"You like that baby boy? You like when daddy strokes your cock?"  
Oh my god this is so hot but so weird I love it I-  
"Yes daddy." I blurt out.  
Will smiles knowing full well I didn't mean to say that. "Say it again."  
"No." I playfully pout at him, even though I know what he's going to do next.  
He crosses his legs and flips me over and into his lap. "Well, you've earned this." He whispers in my ear.   
SMACK!  
I moan as his hand hits my ass, my cock twitching in his lap. I love it when he does this.   
SMACK!  
"Fuck!" I moan quietly. "Do you really have to do this every time?" I whine in my most seductive voice.   
"Well, he answers with another smack on my other cheek, "we both know you secretly like it, even though you won't admit it."   
"Whatever, daddy." I retort.  
Will massages my ass, teasingly rubbing my anus. I don't want the fun to stop so I turn over in his lap. "Why don't you play with me daddy?" I moan as I look into his eyes.   
In that moment I almost make him cum, but he holds on. He smiles and suckles on my neck, hoping to leave a hickey. I take his free hand and place it on my cock.   
"You know you're about to have me enter you, right baby boy?" Will whispers seductively in my ear.  
I blush. Why am I blushing so much? The only difference is the words he's saying. Ugh.  
He lays me on back. I'm nervous because we haven't done anything in a while. Will grabs the lube out of my nightstand and puts it on his hand. "Rub it on." He tells me, so I do.  
His cock feels nice in my hand, and he moans as I stoke him. When he feels I've stroked him enough and that there's enough lube, he takes one hand and uses it to pin mine above my head.   
"You ready baby?" He growls. I nod, afraid I'll embarrass myself if I speak.  
He places himself at the entrance to my hole and sits there. He stares me in the eyes and finally enters me.  
I moan. Will is so thick and every time we have sex, I always forget how thick he is.   
God he should do this all the time. Maybe it would help our love life in general.  
Will starts thrusting, slowly at first, but faster once he knows I'm comfortable with it. He moans in my ear, occasionally biting at my neck, eliciting soft gasps from me. I'm not sure where he learned this since he's never really dominant in anything but healing and making sure Thanatos stays away from his friends and family.  
"Nico," Will gasps in my ear after a few minutes of thrusting, "I'm gonna cum baby." I groan.   
I guess he's been feeling super horny, but also super giving because he grabs my cock in his free hand and starts stroking it. I almost cry out at the sudden pleasure but he kisses me with extreme passion.   
For a lot longer than I thought we would, we lay there like that; him kissing me and stroking my cock, fucking me with an intense need I haven't seen him display since we first started dating.   
It all ends though, and together we explode, him moaning under his breath, and me crying out at the intensity of everything that's happened tonight. He cums inside me so much I know its gonna drip out as soon as he pulls out.   
"Damn," I mutter, "you really needed that kind of sex didn't you baby?"  
Will nods breathlessly and pulls out, where cum drips all over the bed. He smiles. "Oh yeah, we're doing it like this every time." He grins and says as he goes to the cabin bathroom to get a towel.   
"Whatever you say, daddy." I grin as he answers with a middle finger. I love this man so much.


End file.
